


It Will Be Fun

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: Maggie gets worried after not hearing from Alex after what happens and comes up with what she thinks is a genius plan.Continuation of 2x06





	

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was going to post this a while ago but then I remembered i should be revising for my mocks so I did that instead but now it's here!!
> 
> also on tumblr @danversgay

Ever since Alex had walked out of the bar Maggie could hardly think of anything else. The memory of their kiss played over and over again in her mind. There was no denying that she’d enjoyed it, that kissing Alex Danvers was something she’d imagined before, but now the reality of it struck her and she could think of it with nothing but pain. Though Alex had tried to hide it, she could see her heart shatter and the way she strained to hold back tears. Alex felt this way because of her and she couldn’t bear it. She’d called out desperately. She wanted so desperately to help, to be there for whatever Alex needed, but this was something she could not do.

She’d decided to leave soon after Alex. The bar suddenly felt a whole lot lonelier with Alex’s absence and drinking somehow didn’t feel fit for this situation. When she’d arrived back at her apartment she was restless. She’d paced back and forth thinking over every word, questioning if she’d made the right decision, wondering if she could have handle it better. Deep down she knew she was right. If they got together now it would only end in heartbreak far worse than this. Nonetheless, it wasn’t any easier and it certainly wouldn’t make it any easier for Alex. Maggie tried not to imagine Alex crying alone in her apartment. She hoped with all her heart that her sister was there. They seemed close and from what she’d heard there was no way Kara would leave Alex to deal with something like this on her own. At least she could find some comfort in that.

Not only did she feel bad for hurting Alex, but she missed her too. As she’d expected, Alex hadn’t returned to the bar the following night, or the one after that and Maggie began to realise just how much she’d enjoyed having Alex in her life. She missed everything about her, her smiles, her badassry, her protectiveness, her friendship. Drinking alone at the bar was no longer as appealing as it used to be, especially since every time she looked over at the pool table the memories came flooding back.

She’d considered called her so many times but every time she’d hovered her thumb of the dial button for a while before throwing her phone down and sighing. She had no idea what she would say. She couldn’t take back what she said, all of it still stood. She guessed she could apologise, but what for? This wasn’t her fault, nor Alex’s and yet it had still happened and there were still consequences and she didn’t know how to deal with them. She’d even considered tracking down Kara and asking her for advice, but she quickly dropped that plan. She instead opted to focus on work and pray and alien case showed up so she had an excuse to talk to Alex.

It wasn’t until 4 days later that she finally thought of something. As soon as the idea had popped into her head she jumped out of her chair with joy. She grabbed the phone, selected Alex’s contact and pressed dial. As the phone rang she suddenly felt anticipation, worried she wouldn’t pick up.

As soon as she did she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Alex.” She received no response. “Alex” she repeated. She waited for another few seconds and then began to talk. “Look I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but please can you listen.” Maggie held her breath as she waited for a response.

 _“Ok”_ the response finally came. Maggie smiled widely. It was so great to hear her again.

“I know a place. I think you might like it there. So how about it Danvers?”

 _“I’m not sure I’m up to it…”_ Alex began but Maggie cut her off.

“Please” she begged. “I could really do with getting out. It’ll be fun! Come on!” Alex didn’t say anything. “Please Alex. I miss hanging out with you.” Maggie bit her lip.

 _“Ok fine”_ Alex finally said.

“Great! I’ll text you the address” she replied joyfully. “See you later.”

 _“See you.”_ Maybe it was just her being helpful but Maggie was sure she could hear a hint of excitement in her voice. 

x—x—x

She arrived early, not wanting Alex to get there first but despite knowing Alex wasn’t due for another 5 minutes she still found herself worried every minute she didn’t turn up. What if she’d decided against it? What if she’d looked up the place and wasn’t happy with it? What if this idea wasn’t as great as Maggie thought?

Those worries finally stopped when Alex walked around the corner. Maggie smiled widely at her.

“Danvers, so glad you came!” She was pleased to see Alex smile back at her.

“What is this place?” she said, scanning the area suspiciously. Maggie didn’t reply, instead waiting for Alex to notice the blindingly obvious clue right above them. It seemed like forever before Alex finally noticed it. “Is that a… a rainbow flag?” Maggie laughed. For someone so intelligent Alex really was being slow to catch on. “So this is a…” she trailed off. Maggie just raised an eyebrow, forcing her to keep speaking. “A gay bar” she said in a hushed tone, looking around her nervously.

“You don’t have to be scared to say it y’know.”

“Say what?” Alex asked as if she was being accused of something.

“Gay… lesbian, they’re not bad words.” She smiled at her kindly. “I know it’s hard in the early stages but the sooner you learn to say them without shame the better. How about we try it now. Say it. I am a lesbian.” Alex shuffled nervously. “You can do it. We’re at a gay bar, no one’s gonna judge you.”

“I.” She took a deep breath in. “I am a lesbian.” She closed her eyes and huge smile of relief spread across her face. “That actually felt really good to say that.” She breathed out a laugh.

“I’m proud of you.” Maggie reached out to hug Alex but immediately withdrew as she felt her stiffen under her touch. “Oh sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine, I’m just need a bit longer to uh… get over… y’know” she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Maggie nodded sympathetically. She was just glad Alex felt ready to spend time with her again.

“Well, you’re doing great. Ready to take the next step on your gay adventure?” she asked, holding her hand towards the door. With Alex’s nod, she step into the bar. Once they were in she turned back to face her again. They way Alex looked around, curiously inspecting every little detail reminded her of the way she looked when had first introduced her to the alien bar. Oh, how far things had come since then.

“Let’s order drinks, shall we?” Maggie said, snapping her out of her trance. They went to sat down at the bar and Maggie ordered them both a drink. “I never got you that drink I promised earlier, so tonight’s on me.” Alex smiled and absentmindedly stared around the bar. She still seemed slightly dazed by the unfamiliar setting. From what Maggie could tell she seemed to be watching a couple of girls who were happily giggling in the corner pulling closer and closer into each other.

“Sooo…” Maggie began “See any cute girls around?” Alex’s cheeks immediately turned red.

“There’s a lot of… girls here” she commented lamely. Maggie grinned; Alex was super cute when she was flustered.

“Just kidding Danvers, but I bet a load of them think you’re cute.” If possible, Alex’s cheeks fell to an even deeper shade of red and she stuffed her face into her arms. “I’ll stop teasing now I promise” Maggie chuckled.

“How can I trust you?” she said, keeping her face hidden. Maggie pretend to be offended.

“Of course you can trust me. Now get your head out of your hand or you’ll miss all the fun.” Alex slowly emerged back into view. She was about to speak when a voice from behind interrupted her.

“Sawyer, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here” a blonde girl exclaimed delightedly.

“Swan! It’s no surprise to see you here.” She looked over Maggie’s shoulder and spotted Alex, who smiled nervously at her.

“Who’s your cute friend?”

“This is Alex, fresh out of the closet. I picked her up after she was ruining my crime scene” she declared proudly. Alex narrowed her eyes slightly at her and she just rolled hers in response. Swan nodded approvingly and smiled at Alex.

“Well it’s nice meeting you Alex. Hope to see you here more in the future?” Alex glanced at Maggie then nodded, still not saying anything. Finishing with a wink, Swan mingled back into the main crowd of the bar. Maggie felt a twinge of jealously as she saw Alex smile back at her.

“She seemed nice.”

“Yea, she’s cool.” Maggie tried to push back her jealousy, it seems that this was going to be harder than she’d thought.

Swan wasn’t the last person to express interest in Alex. She’d had quite a few girls flirt with her, including a super flustered one who quickly said something indiscernible before shoving a piece of paper with a number – presumably hers – written down on it. As the evening progressed Alex got more confident and even tried to flirt back on one occasion and Maggie had had to quickly take a gulp of her drink to prevent herself from laughing. Alex’s flirting skills clearly needed some work. But nonetheless, Alex ended the evening with the numbers from three different girls. Maggie had expected no less for an attractive girl like Alex but it didn’t stop the jealousy from stinging, though she did her best no to show it. It wouldn’t be fair on Alex to be given mixed signals. Maggie of course had her fair share of suitors, but this night had been for Alex so she gently turned each one down, allowing her to focus on helping Alex.

“I don’t know what to do with these numbers” Alex declared. “I’m not even sure if I remember which was which and I certainly won’t in the morning.”

“Well do you like any of them?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged.

“If you’re not sure then I’d just throw them away. Don’t do anything you’re not ready for.” Maggie convince herself that this was what was best for Alex and he jealously wasn’t at all a factor.

“Yea thanks Maggie. I don’t know how I’d do this without you.”

“I’m honoured to be here to help you.” They smiled at each other happily. This was nice, just sitting here, enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m really glad you persuaded me to come out here. I enjoy myself.”

“I told you you would. I had fun too. Have you got a safe way back?”

“Yea Kara said she’d pick me up, I’ll text her and she’ll get her soon.”

“Oh that reminds me! How did coming out go?”

“Good, well at first not really, she seemed kind of distant and I was worried she was disappointed in me but then we talked and she wasn’t and it was good.” Maggie raised her eyebrows quizzically. “I’ll tell you more some other time.”

“I’m glad it went well and I’m super proud of you for having the courage to tell her.”

“Hey Alex!” A girl with glasses who Maggie assumed was Kara, suddenly appeared behind them, as if she had just teleported there.

“Oh hey Kara” she greeted and then turned back to Maggie. “Well I guess this is my cue to leave. I’ll see you again soon?” Alex questioned. Maggie nodded, she was already looking forward to the next time they’d go out.

“I’ll see you around Maggie” Kara said to her, taking Alex’s hand and leading her out of the bar. Maggie pondered on Kara’s words. She could have easily guessed who she was but the way she said it made it sound like they’d met before. She just shrugged it off and decided it must be because she’d heard about her from Alex.

It seemed that her worries about her and Alex’s relationship were proved false and with the progress Alex was making maybe there was a future for them together, maybe even one not too far away. She didn’t want to get her hopes up though.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to fully proof read this but oh well


End file.
